Oops
by Young Justice Freakshow
Summary: Twelve year old Damian is in love with his older brother. Dick doesn't want to admit that he has feelings for his baby brother. trigger warnings: boyXboy lime, incest, adultXminor relationship, torture and a perverted joker
1. Chapter 1

**Have you ever had that inner turmoil when you have characters that could be out in several categories and you don't know which one to put the story in? This story could go in any of the Batman categories or JLA or Young Justice (even though Damian isn't in YJ)**

**So this category isn't a x over, it just fits in multiple categories.**

**xoxoxoxoxo**

_This was wrong. This was so wrong_.

Damian wrapped his arms around his brother's neck and desperately deepened the kiss.

_He's twelve. You're 26. This was so, so wrong_.

Dick ignored the nagging voice in his head as he wrapped his arms around Damian.

Damian grinned in triumph as Dick moaned quietly. He wrapped his legs around his brothers waist, forcing Dick to put his hand on Damian's rear to keep him up.

Dick knew this was wrong. He was glad Alfred was in England with family and wasn't here to see this.

They were in the batcave. Moans and squeeks and the sounds of lips smacking together echoed off every wall.

Damian knew his plan was working. Seduce Dick and trick him into loving him. Dick was too set on right and wrong to let Damian be anything more than a brother or partner.

Dick cried out quietly when Damian bit hard on his tongue.

Damian smirked when he tasted the coppery substance in his mouth.

Dick groweld. He'd had enough. He pushed Damian off, letting him hit the floor.

Damian yelped when he hit the hard floor of the batcave_. Well, two can play at that game, Grayson._

"W-What was that for?" Damian asked in a quiet voice.

"You're too damn stubborn!" Dick said angrly. "What do you not get about we can't be together?"

Damian willed his bottom lip to tremble cutely. "You did-did not have to hurt me..." He whimpered. "Why did you drop me?" Damian asked, tears flowing down his cheeks.

Dick sighed. _Shit_. "Damian..." Dick kneeled infront of him. "Don't cry..."

"It is not fair." Damian whimpered.

Dick sighed and pulled Damian against his chest.

Damian smirked into Dick's chest. He put his hands on Dick's chest, cupping his pectorals.

"Damian-"

"Remain quiet, Grayson." Damian snapped and squeezed Dick's chest.

"Damian..." Dick sighed and let Damian wrap his legs around his waist.

"What?" Damian asked, biting Dick's ear.

"You...have one night to try to convince me." He said quietly, putting his hands on Damian's shoulders.

Damian's eyes widened. "Really?" He asked as he looked at Dick.

"Yes." Dick sighed.

Damian smiled and crashed their lips together. He forced his tongue into Dick's mouth.

Dick kissed Damian back, wrapping his arms around his back and pulling them chest to chest.

Damian moaned loudly, making himself sound as young as possible.

Dick groaned quietly and bit Damian's bottom lip.

Damian moaned again, he grasped Dick's hands and rested them on his rear.

Dick took the hint and started to squeeze and rub Damian's butt through his Robin costume.

_This is bad_. Dick thought. _This is very bad_.

Damian unclipped the belt from Dick's hips and tossed it aside. He then took off his own belt and threw it some where else.

Dick broke lip contact and looked at Damian.

Damian was panting, mixed saliva dripping from his lips and onto his chin.

Dick leaned forward and licked the saliva off of Damian's face.

Damian closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Dick's tongue on his skin. When Dick pulled away, Damian gently took off his mask. He then took off his own and set them down on the ground.

Blue eyes met blue eyes, each pair tired and lustful.

Damian smiled shyly and kissed Dick lovingly on the cheek.

Dick stomach felt cold. Damian didn't actually like him, did he?

Damian started ravishing Dick's neck and pushing his bottom onto Dick's hands. He unwrapped his legs from Dick's hips. He stood on his knees with one beside Dick and the other in-between Dick's legs.

Dick gasped when Damian's knee rubbed his man hood. "Dami..." He moaned, arching his back.

For a twelve year old, Damian sure knew what he was doing.

"Shh..." Damian said as he firmly rubbed his knee into Dick's crotch. "Do not speak, brother." He said softly, lowering his knee to rub Dick enterance.

Dick moaned again and ran his finger up and down the crease of Damian's butt.

Damian took Dick's other hand and put it on his crotch. He held Dick's hand as it rested on his privates.

Dick felt that Damian had put his hand on something warm and lumpy. A few moments later he realized what it was.

_You're a child molester_. He thought to himself as he squeezed Damian's small bundle.

Damian yelped and wrapped his arms around Dick's neck. "B-Brother..." Damian moaned. "M-Make me cum..." He said quietly.

Dick nodded and pulled and groped at Damian's crotch.

_Child molester_.

Dick shut his eyes tightly as Damian started rolling his hips into his hand.

Damian was moaning and panting. He rolled his hips harder as he built up. He had only experienced this a few times before.

Damian screamed as he came in his underwear. His knees wobbled as he fell onto his side infront of a flushed Dick.

Both were panting heavily.

"Dami?" Dick asked.

"Yes, brother?" Damian asked as he sat up.

"Do you love me?" Dick asked as Damian crawled into his lap.

"Of course." Damian smiled at his brother. "We should clean up before father comes home."

"Too late." Batman said, standing infront of the batcave enterance.

"Shit..." Dick said as he stood up, pulling Damian up as well.

"Father-" Damian said but was cut off.

"Save it." Batman growled, glaring at Dick.

"Bruce, its not what it looks-"

"Its exactly what it looks like."


	2. Chapter 2

"What is wrong with you?" Damian heard Batman hiss at Dick.

Damian hid behind one of the stalactites as he eaves dropped on Bruce and Dick.

"Bruce, I swea-"

"I leave you with him for a few hours to patrol and this is what I come back to?"

Damian inwardly cringed at Bruce's cold voice.

"I'm sorry." Dick said quietly.

"That was child molestation. You could go to jail for that. I have no reason not to turn you in."

Damian's eyes widened.

"Bruce-"

Damian flinched when he heard a loud slap.

"He's my son, Richard."

Damian didn't hear a reply.

"Regardless of what you were doing, or what you thought you were doing, it was wrong and immoral."

Damian heard a small, muffled response.

Bruce sighed. "What were you doing?"

Damian didn't hear anything for a minute. Then Dick spoke.

"I forced him...it wasn't his idea." Dick said quietly.

What? Damian ran out from behind the stalactite and towards his brother and father. "That's not true!" He shouted. He ran behind Dick and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Damian..." Dick whispered, trying to push him away.

Bruce just watched.

"It is not his fault." Damian said. "It was my idea, I made him let me do that. I tricked him."

"Damian, Bruce will talk to you later..." Dick said quietly.

Damian looked up at his brother's beautiful blue eyes. He could see that Dick was sad by the way he looked at him and disappointed by the way his eyes looked.

"Grayson..." Damian said weakly as he tightened his hold on Dick's waist. He looked at Bruce. "I love him."

"Oh no..." Dick muttered under his breath as Bruce glared at them.

"What?" Bruce asked.

Dick gave Bruce a pitiful look as Damian glared at Bruce defiantly.

"Damian, you don't love Dick." Bruce said.

"Yes I do!" Damian said, resting his cheek on Dick's arm.

"Its probably just hormones, Dami." Dick said. "Its just a faze-"

"Its not a faze, Grayson!" Damian said as he let go of Dick and stood in front of him. "I have loved you for two years..." Damian trailed off, hugging Dick.

"Damian, stop." Bruce said.

"Why?" Damian asked and turned around to face his father. "Who are you to tell me who I love?" Damian asked and grabbed Dick's hand.

"Dick doesn't love you."

"Yes he does! Right Dick?" Damian asked as he turned and looked up at Dick.

Dick shook his head. "You're my baby brother, Dami...I...I'm sorry."

"W-What..?" Damian asked quietly. "But you-you kissed me a-and-"

"He was just using you." Bruce said.

"No!" Damian shouted. "He wouldn't have done any of that if he didn't love me, you know that!" Damian screamed, tears pricking his eyes.

"Damian." Dick kneeled infront of Damian. "I don't love you that way."

Damian looked at Dick as tears rolled down his cheeks. "No..." He shook his head and backed away from Dick. "You're lying..."

"No I'm not." _Yes I am_. "I don't love you." _Yes I do_.

Damian cried silently and let the words sink in. "Whatever!" He screamed as he ran to get his mask and utility belt. He threw them on as he ran to the Robin- cycle.

"Damian!" Bruce yelled as Damian hopped onto the Robin-cycle and drove away.


	3. Chapter 3

Damian cried as he sped down an old, abandoned road.

How dare Dick? He lead him on. He moaned for him. He kissed him. There was no way that that was nothing.

Damian found himself at the shipping yard. Warehouses were on every side of him, almost like a neighborhood.

Damian parked the bike and jumped off. He could probably take out some drug dealers or stop a rape or something down here.

_Splat. Splat_.

What was that?

_Splat. Splat. Splat_.

Oh. Its raining. Brilliant

He looked around, trying to listen for any sound. He heard a small pinging sound behind him and he turned around. Nothing.

_Thwack_!

He fell to the ground. His vision started fading and he heard a loud cackling behind him.

Xoxoxoxox

"Robin!" Dick yelled, running through the shipping yard. " Robin, where are you?"

He squinted through the rain, spotting Damian's bike. He ran over to it. It was leaned against a warehouse door. Damian had left it there, so that meant that Damian was OK when he had gotten off.

He ran forward. "Robin!" He shouted. He saw something on the ground a few metres ahead of him.

His stomach knotted up when he saw what it was.

Damian's mask was laying face up on the ground, being pelted by the rain. It was impaled by a knife in the ground.

On top of the mask, a worn and wet joker card was also impaled by the knife.


	4. Chapter 4

Damian opened his eyes. His head was pounding and he felt nauseated. He looked around. He was in an old ware house. He could smell mold and mildew. The air was salty, so he assumed he was probably somewhere around Gotham bay.

He squirmed slightly, realizing that he was bound to a chair. His head whipped up when he heard a familiar cackle.

"Well, hello, Boy Blunder number...hmm," Joker thought as he stepped into view. "I lost count after I blew up that other birdie...oh well!" Joker laughed again.

Damian growled and he realized that he had a dirty rag tied around his mouth.

Joker walked over to Damian. "Oh my, you lool so much like your daddy."

Damian glared at him and tried to get free.

"No, no, no, I wouldn't do that f I were you." Joker said as he kneeled in front of Damian and pulled outs pocket knife from his coat.

Damian eyes widened. He cried out when Joker slashed his cheek.

"Hows Dickie-bird?" Joker asked as he wiped the knife on Damian's shoulder. "Is he still as cute as he used to be?" Joker asked in a faux teenage girl kind of voice.

Damian growled again and struggled again against his restraints. How dare he talk about Grayson that way? Grayson was _his_, and he wouldn't tolerate it!

Damian used his seraded gloves to break out of the rope binding his hands and smacked Joker across the face. He pulled off his gag as Joker fell beside him, laughing. He yelped when Joker picked up a crowbar from under the chair and hit him on the side of the head. Damian fell to the ground, the chair toppling over as well.

"Don't you dare talk about him like that!" Damian shouted, his voice hoarse.

Joker hit him in the shoulder and chest a few times with the crow bar. "Somebody has a little crush on his big brother." Joker said and leaned down and whispered into Damian's ear. "I don't blame ya." He whispered and stood up, examining Damian. "I suppose you would do," he said glumly. "But I would much rather feel Dickie's skin under my hands than yours. But," Joker shrugged. "Lets not be ungrateful. "

Damian panted painfully. He could feel that he had a broken rib. He spat out a small amount of blood. He tried to sit up, but was hit in the back of the head.

"Oh, no." Joker shook his head. "We can't have you moving around, now can we?" Joker said and started striking Damian repeatedly with the crow bar in multiple places.

Damian groaned a few minutes later when Joker was done. He was sure he had several broken and dislocated bones and probably internal bleeding somewhere.

Joker untied Damian's feet and tossed the chair back. "Hopefully that will keep you still." Joker laughed and leaned infront of Damian.

Damian cringed when be smelled Joker's rotten breath. "So, what game are we gonna play now?" Joker asked.

Damian closed his eyes and looked away.

"Hey!" Joker said and grabbed Damian's and made him look at him. "What's wrong? Aren't you having fun?"

Damian moaned.

Joker sighed dramatically. "What are we gonna play?" Joker asked again. "There's...truth or dare, or...Simon says, or...maybe I spy with my little eye? Ooh, I know!" Joker clapped. "How bout I ask you a question, and every question you get wrong, you get a meet n greet front the crow bar. Now that sounds fun."

Damian inwardly rolled his eyes.

"So," Joke said and grabbed the chair and sat down. "How many robins have I killed? Hmm?"

Damian didn't answer. He killed Todd, and who knows what happened to the replacement.

"Times up." Joker said and smacked Damian.

Damian yelped.

"Who was my favorite birdie?" Joker asked.

Well that couldn't be any more obvious. The guy was obsessed with Grayson.

"Times up." Joker said again and brought the crow bar down on Damian's already broken ribs.

Damian bit the inside of his mouth to keep from screaming out.

"How old was Dickie when I first touched him?"

What the hell? He touched Grayson? His grayson?

Joke leaned down and picked up the pocket knife. He then stabbed Damian's wrist. "Times up." He chirped sickly.

This time, Damian did scream. His wrist felt searing hot as Joker twisted the knife and pulled it out. Damian's eyes started to water.

Joker got on his knees beside Damian, smirking. "How loud did he moan?" Joker smirked more when Damian growled, knowing he had hit a nerve. "Times up." He said and stabbed Damian's shoulder.

Damian coughed, clamping his eyes shut when Joker pulled out the knife. He gasped when Joker unzipped his uniform.

"Stop!" Damian gasped out, yelping when he felt Joker's cold fingers on his now exposed and marred chest.

"You _can _talk!" Joker said giddily. "You had me worried there, for a minute." He said as he pinched Damian's nipple.

Damian gasped again and tried to pull away. Every fiber in his body was screaming at him to stay still. He screamed when joker cut his nipple with the knife.

Blood dripped down the side of Damian's chest.

Joker continued to cut into Damian's chest and abdomen.

"Stop..." Damian begged weakly.

"Yes, beg. Beg!" Joker shouted and cut deeper. "Beg like the little boy you are!"

"I want to go home..." Damian said quietly. Tears ran down his cheeks as he thought about Dick. Why did he storm off? Why didn't he stay by Grayson? He gasped when Joker grabbed his groin. "Only Grayson can touch..." Damian trailed.

"What do you mean only Dickie hand touch you?" Joker asked as he squeezed Damian's groin.

Damian moaned in both fear and pleasure. He arched his back. Then Joker pulled away.

Joker stabbed Damian's side repeatedly.

Damian screamed in agony. He was already hazy from the blood flowing from his wrist and shoulder. He was now sure that he was going to bleed out if Dick or Bruce didn't get there soon. Wait...why weren't they here already? Did they now want him any more?

He groaned shakily when Joker put his hand in Damian's pants and plunged a finger into his enterance.

Damian started coughing up blood. It was flowing down his cheeks and neck.

Joker pulled his hand out and tore off Damian's uniform.

"No..." Damian moaned. His eyes were closed. He couldn't hear what the Joker was saying. He screamed when Joker shoved the knife into his enterance. Blood seeped from the torn muscles and he started to cry.

"You like that, don't ya?" Joker laughed maniacally again. He pulled the knife out and started stabbing Damian in any non-lethal place he could find, since he wanted Damian to die slowly. He stabbed his arms, legs, stomach.

Damian screamed.

Joker pulled some cord out of his jacket and pound Damian's wrists and and ankles together. He then took the knife and plunged it into Damian's chest, right were his heart was.

Damian screamed weakly.

Joker stood up and made his way out. "Good bye, birdie. I had fun, we should do this again some time." Joker laughed and walked out.

Xoxodoxovoxo

Dick ran towards warehouse b17. The Joker had sent Batman an anonymous message with directions of where to find Damian and Batman sent them to Nightwing.

Dick threw open the doors of the ware house and turned on the dim light. He gasped when he saw Damian laying by a chair at the back of the ware house. He was only in his boxers and was laying in a puddle of blood.

The door closed behind him with a big bang as he ran over to his baby brother.

"Damian..." Dick kneeled down beside Damian and put his finger on Damian's neck, finding a weak pulse. "Damian...are you awake?" Dick gently shook Damian's beaten body.

Damian moaned. "...Grayson?..." he asked quietly, opening his eyes.

"C mon ..." Dick gingerly picked Damian up bridal style and ran to the door. "Hold on, okay baby bird?"

"I..." Damian coughed. "...can't..."

"Shit!" Dick shouted when be couldn't get the ware house door open. It was only able to be opened from the outside. He pressed a button on his belt, sending an SOS to Batman. He slid down the door and held Damian in his arms.

"What?" Dick asked softly when he heard Damian murmur something.

"...bomb..." Damian said again.

Dick's eyes widened and then he heard it, the familiar ticking of a bomb.

He looked around for it, then saw it in the corner of the warehouse. 96 seconds left on it.

"We will not make it..." Damian moaned quietly.

"Shh...dad will get here." Dick tried to reassure Damian.

Damian shook his head. "No...I...love you, brother..."

Dick's eyes started to fill with tears. "I love you, too, Dami..." Dick rested his forehead on Damian's. "I should have told you earlier ...this would have never happened..." Dick said and kissed Damian chastely on the lips.

"'s alright..." Damian smiled weakly.

20 seconds.

A choked sob escaped from Dick's lips as he held Damian tighter. "I failed you..." he said quietly.

"...nnn..." Damian felt himself falling asleep. " Good bye, brother..."

5 seconds.

"Good bye, baby bird." Dick said softly.

3

2

1

Xoxoxhox

**I'm not sorry.**


End file.
